


Clamity

by MaryTheAlien



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien





	Clamity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371057) by [Laburnum26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/pseuds/Laburnum26). 



"Han pasado dos semanas", pensó Kidou mientras yacía en la cama. Dos semanas desde que Fudou comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. Durante dos semanas, cada noche, Kidou miraba el techo, tratando de descubrir qué demonios le pasa a Fudou. Apenas lo ve ahora. Él siempre llega tarde a casa, agotado y molesto. Él se queja mucho. Bueno, más de lo que usualmente hace. Una vez, tropezó con el umbral y comenzó a discutir con Kidou por eso. ¡Como si fuera su culpa que Fudou no estuviera prestando atención! Kidou sabía que Fudou puede ser infantil a veces, pero esta vez era otra cosa. Era como si Fudou lo estuviera evitando deliberadamente.

Kidou miró a su compañero, que estaba durmiendo junto a él, se volvió hacia la pared, de espaldas a Kidou. ¿Qué pasa con Fudou? ¿Es algo con trabajo? No, él se lo habría dicho, o lo habría sabido ya que ambos trabajaban en la compañía de Kidou. Entonces, ¿es algo relacionado con los amigos? Kidou intentó imaginar cualquier situación que involucrara a amigos donde Fudou sería tan silencioso. Él no podía pensar en nada de eso. Fudou, bueno, no es la persona más amigable, y no le importan demasiado los amigos. Bueno, al menos, él no lo muestra. Además, Kidou conocía a todos los amigos de Fudou. No había escuchado nada de Sakuma o Genda, por lo que tachó esta razón en su lista también.

Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con Fudou? Kidou comenzó a masticar la uña en su dedo medio, una mala costumbre que casi logró superar. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegaron los tiempos de problemas graves, Kidou todavía tenía el hábito de masticar las uñas. Y esta situación era más que un simple problema.

¿Lo estaba engañando? ¿Es por eso que lo está evitando? Eso no puede ser posible, ¿verdad? Kidou frunció el ceño. Eso simplemente no puede ser, solo está siendo paranoico. Debe ser otra cosa. Kidou dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras tomaba una decisión.

Durante dos semanas, ha estado en silencio. Esperando a que Fudou se abra a él y hable sobre sus problemas. Eso usualmente fue el truco. Pero no esta vez. "¿Por qué?" Kidou se estaba preguntando y decidió preguntarle a Fudou por la mañana, cuando se despierte.

\------------------------------------

Pero al día siguiente, Kidou se despertó solo en su cama. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, todavía un poco mareado por el sueño, notó un pequeño trozo de papel en el mostrador de la cocina. Él lo levantó mientras lo leía.

_"Llamada urgente del trabajo. Trabajaré hasta tarde. No esperes con la cena F."_

 

"Bueno, un poco duro, ¿no?" Murmuró Kidou para sí mismo mientras tomaba una taza del armario para hacer un poco de café. No es como si esperara un "te amo", o algo así, Fudou no era así. Aún así, han estado viviendo juntos durante casi dos años, y esta nota rápidamente raspada era un poco demasiado lejana para Kidou. Estaba seguro de que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no se dejaba pensar demasiado, o terminaría pensando en ello todo el día, y eso no ayudaría nada. Le preguntaba a Fudou sobre su comportamiento justo después de que regresara, decidió mientras la máquina de café comenzaba a traquetear.

\------------------------------------

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un fuerte golpe, señalando la llegada de Fudou. Kidou reprimió un suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo que Fudou estaba, una vez más, más molesto que de costumbre. Miró el reloj y decidió no culpar al pobre tipo ya que, según el reloj, Fudou se ha quedado en el trabajo dos horas más de lo que debería haber estado. Bueno, si estaba trabajando, una pequeña voz dijo en la mente de Kidou, pero él trató de ignorarla.

"¿Estás en casa?", Preguntó Kidou mientras Fudou entraba a la cocina, donde Kidou estaba preparando la cena.

"¿Qué piensas?" Gruñó Fudou y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Los ojos de Kidou brillaron con dolor por un momento, pero él no respondió. Silenciosamente apagó la cocina y comenzó a llenar dos tazones con carbonara recién cocinada. Los llevó a la mesa y golpeó a uno de ellos frente a Fudou, que estaba a punto de sentarse. Fudou se detuvo en medio del movimiento, mirando a Kidou atentamente. No hubo palabras habladas; solo se podía escuchar el desorden de plástico.

"Deja de hacer una rabieta", Fudou resopló finalmente y se sentó. Kidou rió disimuladamente y se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho. Esta pose hubiera puesto a los más seguros de sí mismos en la inquietud pero no a Fudou. Además Kidou no era ni la mitad de aterrador sin sus gafas y con un delantal en la cintura.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Kidou, su voz baja mientras luchaba por contener su enojo. "¡Yo soy el que está haciendo una rabieta ?!" su voz estaba llena de acusación.

Fudou simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta y comenzó a comer.

Kidou no lo siguió. "No, vas a escucharme esta vez, Fudou." El mencionado alzó la vista, algunas tiras de espagueti aún colgaban de su boca. Levantó una ceja y su expresión gritó "esto va a ser interesante".

"He sido paciente", comenzó Kidou. "Te he esperado, día tras día. Todas las noches, incluso si eso significaba quedarse despierto hasta las 3 a.m. Pero ahora, tengo que preguntar: ¿qué demonios está pasando contigo?

'Nada', murmuró Fudou mientras tragaba los espaguetis. 'Solo trabajo', pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los de Kidou.

'Sí, intenta hacer creer eso a alguien más', Kidou puso los ojos enfadados. Fudou ahora estaba escuchando. Miró directamente a los ojos de Kidou y le preguntó: '¿Dudas de mis palabras?'

'No lo hice. Durante dos semanas, tragué todos tus pequeños berrinches, toda tu ira y evitación sin decir una palabra, esperando una explicación. Pero nunca llegó. Entonces, discúlpeme, si me atrevo a estar harto y le pregunto qué demonios está pasando contigo! Kidou levantó la voz.

'Como sea ...' gruñó Fudou y bajó el tenedor. "Ya no tengo hambre", afirmó y se levantó. Se puso su chaqueta y sacó su reproductor de mp3 de uno de sus bolsillos.

"¿A dónde vas?" Kidou todavía luchaba por mantener la voz baja. '¡No hemos terminado! ¡No puedes simplemente dejarme cuando estoy hablando! "Su voz ahora estaba llena de ira e incredulidad.

'Voy a correr', gruñó Fudou. "¡No esperes con el desayuno!", Dijo, y desapareció.

Kidou miró la puerta cerrada por unos segundos antes de suspirar fuertemente por la frustración. Fudou podría ser un ... un dolor en el culo, sí, esa era la palabra que Sakuma usaba para él. Aun así, había algo sospechoso en el gruñido constante de Fudou y en la llegada tardía. Kidou comenzó a pasearse por la sala cuando una idea se formó en su mente. No era una idea digna de un genio creador de juegos, pero era la única que se le ocurría en ese momento. Suspiró mientras se ponía su abrigo, cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Es hora de descubrir lo que Fudou le ha estado ocultando durante las últimas semanas.

Kidou tomó una respiración profunda del aire frío de la noche. Entornó los ojos en un intento de encontrar a Fudou, lo cual logró de inmediato. Fudou estaba corriendo justo delante de él, a solo un par de metros, con los auriculares puestos y probablemente con el volumen máximo ya que el ex centrocampista no notó el cerrar de la puerta por parte de de Kidou.

 Kidou rápidamente se deslizó detrás de un árbol cuando una sensación familiar inundó sus músculos. Fue como en los viejos tiempos. Pero no había tiempo para la reminiscencia, se recordó a sí mismo mientras lentamente comenzaba a seguir a Fudou en las sombras. Espiar era como andar en bicicleta. Una vez aprendido, nunca olvidado. Kidou sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en las entrañas, recordándole que espiar a su novio no era exactamente lo correcto, pero le quitó la sensación. 

Kidou siguió a Fudou, quien parecía estar realmente corriendo y sin hacer nada sospechoso. Al menos por lo que Kidou podía decir, que era bastante poco considerando que mirar por encima de un árbol no daba la mejor vista. Se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante mientras el dolor le dolía en la espalda. Sí, definitivamente mejoró a la edad de 14 años, pensó. Pero siguió siguiendo a Fudou, sin embargo, deslizándose detrás de árbol tras árbol, silenciosamente como una cobra.

"¡Oy, mira tu paso!", Gritó una voz familiar que hizo que Kidou se detuviera en seco mientras se escondía rápidamente detrás de una papelera.

"¡Cuidado con tu paso!", Gruñó Fudou.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Fudou"contestó la voz, que Kidou de repente se dio cuenta que pertenecía a su ojo parchado amigo Sakuma. Fudou resopló por lo bajo, lo cual Kidou no podía entender.

"¿Salir a correr de noche?" Preguntó Sakuma, ignorando por completo la falta de entusiasmo de Fudou por una pequeña charla.

'Sí, lo que sea', respondió Fudou mientras trataba de pasarlo. Kidou se asomó por detrás del contenedor justo a tiempo para verlo.

'Oye, ¡no me hagas asquear de esa manera!', Se quejó Sakuma.

"Que se jodan", fue la única respuesta de Fudou, y eso hizo que Kidou tragara duro. Sí, Fudou era un idiota en general, pero nunca juró en presencia de amigos. Y Sakuma fue definitivamente uno de los amigos más preciados (y muy pocos) de Fudou, aunque nunca lo admitió.

'¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?', Preguntó Sakuma, comprendiendo de inmediato que había algo mal cuando entró en el camino de Fudou.

Fudou dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. '¿Por qué todos me preguntan esto hoy?'

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te preguntó esto hoy?"Preguntó Sakuma confundido. Fudou no respondió. '¿Fue Kidou?', Intentó Sakuma, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Dios mío, ustedes tuvieron una pelea!" Gritó mientras juntaba las piezas.

'No', respondió Fudou. Y ahí fue donde cometió un error.

Sakuma suspiró. 'Sé que estás mintiendo, Fudou. En cuanto a la hora y el lugar de nuestra reunión inesperada, ¿por qué no nos saltamos esa media hora en la que intentarás negar el hecho de que ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea y solo decirme qué está pasando? '

Pasaron unos segundos, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento. Kidou casi podía escuchar los engranajes girando en la mente de Fudou mientras meditaba sobre su próximo paso.

"Bien", suspiró Fudou, molesto. 'Sí, tuvimos una pelea. ¿Y qué? Las parejas lo hacen a veces," Kidou podía escuchar la falsa indolencia en su voz.

'Oh, Dios mío, Fudou,' respondió Sakuma. Kidou no lo vio, pero sabía que estaba masajeando sus sienes. '¿Qué hiciste esta vez? ¡Por favor, no me digas que prendiste fuego a la cocina!

Fudou solo resopló en respuesta. "¡No hice nada, Kidou es solo un idiota!" El corazón de Kidou se retorció extrañamente en su pecho ante estas palabras.

"¿Y por qué exactamente es un idiota, ahora?", Preguntó Sakuma. 'Vamos, Fudou, no puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche!'

"Cree que le estoy engañando, idiota." Kidou sintió que el aire había dejado de circular en sus pulmones. ¿Realmente sería tan obvio?

'¿Q-qué?' Preguntó Sakuma es shock. 'Y ... ¿tiene razón?'

'¡Por supuesto que no!' Resopló Fudou. 'Pero lo veo en sus ojos. Cada vez, llego tarde a casa, está en sus ojos. La duda y el cuestionamiento. Pero él no dirá nada, maldito bastardo. ¡Él piensa que con su silencio puede romperme! ¡Pero no lo hará! "La voz de Fudou estaba llena de determinación.

'¿Qué? No puedo seguirte ... ¿Qué has estado escondiendo de Kidou? "Preguntó Sakuma en un tono cauteloso.

'Trabajo', respondió Fudou. 'Sí, llegué a casa tarde del trabajo y ¿adivinen qué? ¡He estado trabajando realmente, haciendo horas extra! ¡Cubre tu cabeza con eso, genio creador de juegos!' Soltó una risa levemente enloquecida.

'Oh, ¿eso es todo?' Preguntó Sakuma, aliviado. '¡Maldición, y pensé que Kidou es una reina del drama!' Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

'Sabes, durante cinco malditos años, he estado trabajando en la compañía de Kidou, que él había tomado después de su padre, ¡y esto es finalmente un gran avance!'

"¿Qué avance?" Preguntó Sakuma.

'Me han asignado una tarea. Una gran, en realidad. Hay una reunión anual de estos grandes jefes en el mundo de los negocios, ¿y adivinen qué compañía lo organiza este año? La compañía de Kidou, por supuesto! Me abrí paso entre un grupo de perdedores y llegué a ser el jefe del departamento de organización de eventos solo para esta ocasión especial. Esto significa que tengo que trabajar duro, pero si este evento tiene éxito, mi jefe me dijo que obtendría un ascenso. Y no solo una promoción coja con algunos aumentos, esta promoción incluye un automóvil de la compañía y otras cosas buenas como esa. ¡No voy a arruinar esto!" Dijo Fudou con seria determinación en su voz.

 'Pero sabes que esto es una mierda dura. Como, tengo que elegir globos, pedir sillas y decidir sobre discursos y órdenes de asientos. He estado trabajando todo el día y toda la noche, y me está volviendo loco. Ayer, ¡ni siquiera había tenido un descanso! ¡Ni siquiera podría comerme un puto sándwich! Entonces, discúlpeme Sr. Genius. ¡El exitoso Empresario Kidou Yuuto por sentirse un poco tenso solo porque tuve un día difícil!" Fudou estuvo a punto de gritar la última frase, y Kidou se estremeció detrás de la papelera.

"Tranquilízate idiota, son casi las 9 en punto". ¿Quieres hacer una escena? Sakuma puso los ojos en blanco. 'Mira, Fudou, nunca pensé que le diría esto a un tipo como tú, pero estás complicando demasiado las cosas. Solo ve y cuéntale la verdad a Kidou, idiota, y tal vez él realmente pueda ayudarte con tu problema. Ya sabes, hablar generalmente ayuda, "Kidou podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Sakuma, y eso lo hizo sonreír también. Sí, Fudou podría ser dramático a veces.

"¡No!" Gruñó Fudou. "He estado viviendo de Kidou durante dos años; He estado comiendo su comida, usando su auto y electricidad, y nunca logré contribuir con el presupuesto del lugar adecuadamente. Con esta promoción, finalmente podré convertirme en un miembro real de esta familia. Finalmente podríamos hacer el cincuenta por ciento de lo que hablamos cuando me mudé con Kidou. Sé que no le importa que no contribuya realmente al presupuesto teniendo en cuenta el idiota inmundo que es, pero todavía me hace sentir incómodo. No quiero ser un vagabundo que haya sido acogido por Kidou por lástima o algo así. Soy su novio, Maldita sea! Debería poder pagar mi comida. Entonces, no quiero la ayuda de Kidou. ¡Voy a hacer esto por mi cuenta! Finalmente, algo por mi cuenta ... ¿No lo ves? ¡Tengo la oportunidad de finalmente devolver algo!

'Fudou ...' murmuró Sakuma, y finalmente Fudou se contuvo. Él dijo demasiado, ¡maldita sea!

"Quiero decir, no obtendrías esto de todos modos ya que eres demasiado cobarde para ir a vivir con Genda, el monstruo de pelo de león", resopló.

'¡Oye, no me metas en esto!', Se quejó Sakuma. '¡Estábamos hablando de tus problemas!'

'De todos modos, debería volver con Kidou, que probablemente ya esté fingiendo estar dormido. No puedo joder el horario de este tipo, o no seré capaz de escapar del interrogatorio en la mañana", dijo Fudou y se dio la vuelta. Kidou sintió su corazón saltar a su garganta. ¡Mierda! Si Fudou lo ve ahora... La idea lo hizo estremecerse, y el sudor frío le resbaló en la nuca. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia la papelera, buscando apoyo en el objeto de metal.

'¿Que demonios? ¿Esa papelera simplemente tembló? - preguntó Fudou mientras la sospecha se arrastraba a su mente. Se dirigió a la papelera murmurando "Te juro por Dios que si eres tú, te patearé en la cabeza". Dio la vuelta al cubo pero no había nadie.

'Estás empezando a ponerte paranoico', escuchó la risa de Sakuma desde atrás.

"Oh, cállate!" Fudou resopló y le dio la espalda a Sakuma y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección de donde venía.

¡Que tengas una buena noche también, Fudou! "Sakuma lo llamó, ironía en su tono, pero Fudou no respondió.

Al día siguiente, Fudou se despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Él agarró su frente en un intento de alterar el dolor palpitante cuando se dio cuenta de que todo este estrés estaba empezando a afectarlo. Y ahora él probablemente tendrá que lidiar con las preguntas de Kidou, oh no, no esta mierda otra vez, por favor, él es débil por las mañanas, oh Dios qué tal si hornea panqueques para el desayuno, si hay panqueques para el desayuno, él va a romperlo, y él no está listo para esto...

 Él ya estaba enumerando las excusas cuando se dio la vuelta, se preparó para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí, pero los ojos de Fudou solo se encontraron con sábanas blancas. Kidou no estaba en la cama. De hecho, ya no estaba en la casa, notó Fudou, ya que su maletín también había desaparecido del escritorio. Eso es extraño. A pesar de que de los dos, Kidou era el madrugador y el noctámbulo en una sola persona, por lo general despertaba a Fudou justo antes del despertador. Fudou odiaba los despertadores. Pensó que podrían haber sido inventados por el mismísimo diablo, ya que nadie más pensaría en algo tan cruel como un despertador. 

Dio las gracias a Dios por despertarse justo un minuto antes para apagar el diabólico dispositivo antes de que comenzara a hacer ruido. Él gruñó y se levantó de la cama. Parece que Kidou ha pasado del estado de "estar en silencio hasta que habla" al siguiente nivel. Que aparentemente se llama "mal humor". Oh bien. Fudou trató de no tomarlo en serio, pero falló justo después de terminar de cepillarse los dientes. 

¿Qué demonios le pasa a Kidou ?, se preguntó mientras se ponía su camisa blanca recién limpia. Se supone que no debe estar enfurruñado; se supone que debe saber que Fudou no lo está engañando. Después de todo, él es el genio de los dos, Fudou sonrió amargamente mientras se arreglaba la corbata. Se puso la chaqueta, dio un mordisco a la tostada que probablemente le quedaba el otro día, teniendo en cuenta que Fudou tenía la impresión de masticar una piedra. Lavó la tostada con un vaso de agua, y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Aceleró sus pasos ya que llegaba unos dos minutos tarde y si el autobús aparecía mágicamente dos minutos antes, lo echaría de menos. Fudou nunca se preocupó por la puntualidad en su vida, pero rápidamente aprendió en la empresa que fingir que se preocupaba por él y llegar a tiempo sin duda ayudó a la reputación de uno. 

Al principio, Fudou había pensado que el trabajo de oficina no era para él. Tirar papeles y escribir cartas nunca fue lo suyo, pero fue sorprendentemente más fácil de lo que parecía. Después de medio año, se acostumbró. Nunca se lo confesaría a nadie (ni siquiera a sí mismo), pero comenzó a gustarle un poco. Le dio un cierto ritmo a su vida. Le dio seguridad, la sensación segura de tener un lugar estable en algún lugar que siempre tiene las mismas demandas. Le dio una sensación de tranquilidad, y eso lo hizo sentir más seguro. No es el tipo de confianza de gruñir-yo-soy-mejor-que-todo-mundo, sino el tipo de confianza de tener-un-trabajo-estable-e-un-ingreso-estable-aunque-no-es-mucho-bueno .

Fudou tuvo suerte esta vez. El autobús no estaba temprano, así que lo atrapó justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, incluso presionado contra un grupo de personas en el autobús lleno de gente, Fudou todavía estaba pensando en Kidou. Sintió un extraño nerviosismo, que le estaba atando el estómago en un nudo. Podría ser ... culpa? Pero, ¿por qué se sentía culpable? Él no debería ser, se castigaba a sí mismo. Él no hizo nada mal. Todo lo contrario. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Kidou. Sin embargo, la extraña sensación no se fue. Estaba allí cuando Fudou bajó del autobús, estaba allí mientras caminaba hacia el metro, y estaba allí cuando entró en el enorme edificio con ventanas de vidrio y el nombre de la compañía. 

Cuando entró en el ascensor, Fudou quería vomitar. Empujó el número 9 en el panel de control y tomó una decisión. Él tiene que decirle, no hay otra manera. Fudou no puede sobrevivir otro día con esta sensación en el estómago. Culpó a Sakuma por eso, por el hecho de que sugirió que Fudou debería decírselo. ¡Como si nunca hubiera pasado por su mente! Tuvo que admitirlo, lo pensó un par de veces. Pero sabía que una vez que se lo dijera, no habría forma de evitar que Kidou ayudara. Lo que significaba que Fudou se sentiría indefenso y cojo como si fuera un bebé, que todavía necesita que su mami haga todo por él. Aún así, tenía que decírselo. 

Porque no importaba cuán malditamente malo Fudou quería el trabajo, quería que Kidou incluso enloqueciera más. No vale la pena romper una maldita subida y un coche, decidió Fudou. Para cuando el ascensor llegó al piso 9, Fudou había formado un plan completo para una disculpa que sonaba bastante apologética pero no humillante. Iba ahora mismo a la oficina de Kidou en el sexto piso, decidió Fudou. Debería estar asistiendo a la finalización de la lista de invitados, pero decidió que puede esperar un poco. ¡Este es un asunto urgente! Él simplemente dejaba su bolsa y se dirigía al sexto piso inmediatamente.

 Fudou, cuando el nudo en su estómago se relajó un poco, abrió la puerta de su propia oficina. Bueno, no era completamente suyo, lo compartía con un colega, pero tenía gripe y había estado ausente toda la semana. No era exactamente una gran oficina, nada lujoso, solo dos escritorios en los dos lados de la habitación con una silla giratoria para cada uno. A la izquierda, Fudou podía ver el escritorio de su colega, cubierto con archivos y papeles esperando su regreso. Y en el otro lado, estaba el escritorio de Fudou. 

Fudou entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Había algo extraño en su escritorio, algo que se parecía a un paquete. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, pudo distinguir claramente el objeto ahora; era un sándwich bien relleno, envuelto en papel de aluminio transparente con el logotipo de un sándwich bar cercano. También había una nota post-it al lado del sándwich. Fudou lo recogió y lo leyó.

_"Esta es la única ayuda que obtendrás de mí"._

__\- K."_ _

Decía el pequeño pedazo de papel amarillo. Fudou dejó escapar una risa asombrada.

'¡Bastardo! Una vez un espía, siempre un espía, ¿eh?"Miró la nota con asombro. 'Supongo que estamos bien incluso ahora', asintió Fudou con una sonrisa divertida en la nota. Él abrió su sándwich y tomó un gran bocado. Luego se sentó y sacó una pila de papeles frente a él. ¡Después de todo, estas listas de invitados no se escribirán solas!


End file.
